LCDs are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses. This is because they not only provide good quality images with little power consumption, but also they are very thin. The liquid crystal in an LCD does not emit any light itself. The liquid crystal has to be lit by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. Thus, a backlight module is generally needed for an LCD.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical LCD 100 includes an LCD panel 110, a backlight module 120 opposite to the LCD panel 110, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 130. The LCD panel 110 includes a first glass substrate 112, and a second glass substrate 114 parallel to the first glass substrate 112.
The backlight module 120 includes a first diffusing sheet 121, a prism sheet 123, a second diffusing sheet 125, a light guide plate 127, a frame 122, and a reflective sheet 129, arranged generally in that order from top to bottom. The backlight module 120 further includes four light sources 190 disposed adjacent to an end edge of the light guide plate 127.
Referring also to FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, when the LCD 100 is assembled, the LCD panel 110, the first diffusing sheet 121, the prism sheet 123, the second diffusing sheet 125, the light guide plate 127, and the reflective sheet 129 are accommodated in the frame 122. A terminal (not labeled) of the FPCB 130 is electrically connected to an exposed side portion of the second glass substrate 114. A main printed circuit board (PCB) 151 is positioned at a side of the backlight module 120 far away from the LCD panel 110. The FPCB 130 is bent down and around, and other terminal (not labeled) of the FPCB 130 is connected to the PCB) 151. When the LCD 100 has been assembled, a second position of the FPCB 130 is that as shown in FIG. 8 in phantom with the reference numeral 131.
When the FPCB 131 is bent down and around, it exerts a pulling force on the side portion of the second glass substrate 114. Therefore that side of the LCD panel 110 is pulled up slightly away from the backlight module 120. As a result, the side of the LCD panel 110 connected to the FPCB 130 is elevated at an angle, and is higher than corresponding opposite side walls 124 of the frame 122. Because the LCD panel 110 is obliquely raised, subsequent further assembly of the LCD 100 may be faulty. Furthermore, the elastic force generated by the bent FPCB make the LCD 100 has no reliability.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.